Bad Influence
by InuHatake
Summary: HS!AU. After moving to Lawrence Kansas to be with his brothers Castiel is not having a good day. His brothers are fighting, he cant stand his new school, and the dream guy he met this summer is really a total ass! ABANDONED
1. Summer Nights

**Okay I was watching Grease last night and was like ****'I have to write this!' It's has the Grease plot line, two people meet over the summer and they kinda like each other. One moves to the town the other lives but they have a reputation blah blah. So yeah it's kind of like that but with a few major differences. I really hope you like this one. I've tried to write an AU story but no one seemed to like it. If you like this let me know because if not I'm not sure I will continue if no one likes it. **

**Anyway here is the first chapter and I hope you all like it! Remember let me know if you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Influence<strong>

"Summer lovin' had me a blast  
>Summer lovin', happened so fast."<p>

**~Summer Nights, Grease**

* * *

><p>Wordlessly Castiel laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. His bright blue eyes were burning from not blinking for, well he'd lost count how long he'd had his eyes open. One thing he did know was that he did not want to be here. Lawrence Kansas, or as he so aptly renamed it, hell, was where he was. His father decided he'd had enough of Castiel and his six siblings living with him in London, the only home he had known, and sent them all to live with his eldest brother in America.<p>

Castiel loved London, he loved everything about it, the people, the culture, the history, everything that made London, London. He was American sure, he was born in New York but as soon as his mother died his father packed up the whole family and moved to London. So London was his home, and everyone was happy with their lives. He learned not long ago that his father was an exception to that thought. As soon as Michael, one of his oldest brothers, graduated with his PhD and got his job teaching at the University of Kansas their father sent him money and his siblings.

It wasn't fair to Castiel and it wasn't fair to Michael. The money that their father was enough for him to buy a lavish house more than big enough for all of them. Castiel was almost sure that was to stop the idea that he was a bad father, what kind of bad parent gives his children a small mansion with out loving them? Michael had his life ahead of him, he shouldn't have to take care of them. Not that he wasn't used to it, Michael had always been more of a father to him and his siblings than his actual father.

Now once again they were all together excluding their father. Lucifer, who preferred Luce, moved in with Michael to help with everything. Lucifer was Michael's fraternal twin brother younger by thirty minutes, as everyone was reminded of constantly when they were younger. He was a lawyer who was very quickly climbing to the top of the office with his good looks, charisma, and of course his devious ways of getting whatever he wanted didn't hurt. Castiel enjoyed Luce's company, when he and Michael weren't having a shouting match.

The second oldest of his siblings was Raphael, a student at the University where Michael taught. He didn't mind Raphael, he was perfectly fine with his brother as long as he didn't have to acknowledge that he existed. To say that Castiel and Raphael had different opinions on things was an understatement. They were both more a like than either would like to admit but Raphael was an encourager, when there was a fight his brother was doing what ever he could to make it worse. He also seemed to have made it his personal mission in life to make Castiel's life utter hell any time he saw him.

Balthizar was the only one who didn't live with them. He was twenty and decided that he didn't need to live with them, instead he took an apartment near their house where he was able to do as he wished. The playboy of the family wanted to bring home whoever, when ever he wanted. This strongly conflicted with Michael's idea's of morality and rules. They argued, not to the point where Michael and Lucifer fought, they only had quieter quarrels not the screaming and occasional fist throw that the twins did. Castiel slightly looked up to Balthizar, he did whatever he wanted and didn't care about what people thought. He wished he could be like that sometimes.

His most annoying and irritating sibling was for some reason his favorite. Gabriel was one year older than him and utterly crazy. If something was strange or something out of the normal went on he was sure Gabriel was behind it. They had more differences than any other of his brothers or sister but he was his favorite. Where Castiel was worried about studying Gabriel was worried what girl was looking at him, what kind of candy he could hide in his room or what kind of prank he could play on the others. The whole open salt and pepper shakers and salt in the sugar bowl was getting old to everyone. Gabriel was the only one who he told about his problem, or lack there of.

The only girl born to the family Anna was also a year older than him and his only full blooded sibling. The others all had the same mother, but while their fathers first wife was pregnant with Gabriel, his then mistress and soon second wife was pregnant with Anna. After his first wife died his mother married their father. Anna was a free spirit and possibly the sweetest person in the world. If Castiel or anyone needed to talk to some one and confide in a person Anna was the person to see. Everyone in the house said she should be a psychiatrist. She was smart but a bit of a ditz sometimes.

Castiel was unfortunately the baby of the family and was treated as such by everyone in the family, even Gabriel sometimes. He wasn't a very talkative person and spent almost all his time studying. They had parties at their house, usually Balthizar of Gabriel's doing and Castiel hid away in his room. He wasn't an overly friendly person either, he had a hard time making friends but once he did find friends he latched onto them. That was how it had been in London with Rachel and Crowley. They were his best friends and the only people who didn't find him strange. Possibly that was the reason he was so mad about moving. He was sure that he would have trouble making friends with people. Gabriel and Anna, who would be seniors would have no problems but he would. That was how it always worked, Gabriel had his people, he wasn't sure that Gabriel had a best friend sensing he told Castiel that he was his best friend. Anna would make friends with a crowd of girls the second she stepped through the door.

Even though they would have their own circles he knew that Anna and Gabriel would still stay by him. He was glad that it was the two of them and not any of the others, if it was the twins, or Balthizar he would be forced to stay alone and well if it was Raphael he would just kill himself. Gabriel and Anna were his rocks and even as the red haired beauty and the class clown they would still find him and make sure he wasn't forced to stay alone. On the first day he was sure that Michael would tell them to stay with him. Michael was overly motherly of him.

As he thought about the first day of school he looked over at the calendar he had hung up as he finished unpacking earlier today. Letting out a groan he slammed his head against his pillow. One day. The first day of school was in one day. Closing his eyes he ignored the burn and the watery feeling he felt as he closed his eyes for the first time in god knows when. He ran his hand through his unruly dark hair clenching his jaw. Castiel was far from ready for this, he thought he had more time. He probably lost track of time when he was helping unpack and get everything ready.

He heard his door open quietly and soft foot steps came closer to his bed. The way the door was opened and the sound of the footsteps let him know it had to be Michael, therefore he had to at least acknowledge his brothers existence. As he opened his mouth to speak the wind was quickly knocked out of him. His eyes shot open as he tried to suck in a breath only to have it get stuck in his chest. The laughter roaring in his ears let him know exactly who was the one who came in his room, and it was far from Michael.

Laying back in his bed he let out slow breaths before opening his eyes once more to glare at the assailant. "You should have known it was me, everyone else knocks Cassie!" Gabriel yelled letting a huge grin spread over his lips. His hazel eyes were shining as he stared down at his younger brother. The brown hair that he usually had in some kind of order was all over his head as he sat in the middle of Castiel's stomach. Gabriel was stronger than he looked, he was short and a bit chubby but he could take Castiel out almost with out thinking.

Rolling his eyes Castiel pushed on his brothers shoulder, "I thought you were Michael." he muttered trying to push the other teen off of him.

"Oh yeah I'm Mikey!" he snorted as he moved off of Castiel's stomach to the side of his bed. "Really bro you gotta remember Lucifer is here!" though his brother was still smiling he could see another emotion in his eyes, "He's to busy yelling at him to come up here an bother you!"

The stupid grin stayed on Gabriel's face but Castiel's fell slightly, "They're fighting?" he asked sitting up, "About what?"

"This time I think it's the fact that Luce bought Balthizar booze but what the hell do I know?" he watched his big brother shrug and look around his room.

It made since why Gabriel was in here now, anytime the twins fought he ran away. This time it was to Castiel's room since he was the one 'pouting' as Lucifer said earlier. Letting out a sigh he bit his lip, Lucifer shouldn't have done that since Balthizar was underage but it wasn't hurting Michael and he knew Balthizar wasn't against breaking the law, having one of the others do it was the best way to keep him out of jail. "How did Michael find out?" Castiel asked looking at his door trying to see if he could pick up on his brothers talking.

A light smirk came to Gabriel's lips as he stood up walking to Castiel's shelf pulling out a book flipping through a few pages before tossing it across the room. "What has two legs and lives to get others in trouble?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

A scowl set on Castiel's lips as he shook his head. "Raphael." he muttered looking down at his pale blue sheets. "How did I not know."

Gabriel shrugged grabbing another book from the shelf looking through the pages. "Maybe you thought that he was turning into a nice person." Shrugging at his glare Gabriel threw the book in his hands onto the floor with the other before grabbing another book from the shelf. "My god Cassie how do you read this?" he asked laughing as he threw the book in the corner with the others.

"Will you stop that! I happen to like those!" Castiel snapped as the other went to grab another book. He ignored the fact that he was called Cassie, no matter what he said he wouldn't get Gabriel to stop, or Balthizar, or Lucifer who was the first to call him that.

"So touchy little bro!" he laughed as he walked away from the book shelf sitting down at his desk chair. Castiel watched as his brother pulled a candy cane from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

Choosing to ignore his brother now he sat up leaning against the wall. His eyes scanned over the room, it was his but he hated it. He was the one who decorated it but it still wasn't _his_. The walls were the same white color as his other room back in London, he had the hardwood floors that he loved, and the rest of his stuff was blue and red. His Mac book was sitting at the desk with Gabriel. The shelves were covered with books that he loved as well as a few National Geographic magazines at the bottom. His walls had few things on them, like his calendar and a few pictures of his family but nothing else. It was almost a mirror image of his old room and yet he hated it.

"Okay Castiel what's wrong?" His mind was pulled back to his brother. It was extremely rare that Gabriel ever called him by his full name. He was usually a great actor but Gabriel and Michael could both see through his mask, Anna probably could to but she would never ask him about anything. Shaking his head he looked away from his brother letting his eyes once again fall on the calendar. Of course Gabriel would have noticed that, "Don't worry about school. It's not that bad, this town isn't that bad either. Luce and I walked around today after we visited Balthizar."

Gabriel had a talent that Castiel did not. Making any situation good. "Oh yeah Hell is great." he muttered pulling his covered up to his mouth. If he was honest Lucifer was right and he was pouting, he was acting like a baby now but he would never openly admit that.

Letting out a snort his brother got up from his chair and grabbed Castiel's covered yanking them off him and the bed. "You haven't left the house Castiel! You said it was hell in the car just go outside with me I need to leave the house before I go insane!"

Resisting the urge to tell his brother that he already was insane he just looked at the clock. "It's nine Michael won't let us go out." He was half right, on usual days he would say no but if Castiel was leaving the house for the first time in a week he was almost certain that his eldest brother would say yes.

Spinning around to look at the clock Castiel almost felt sorry for the inanimate object that his brother was glaring at. Pulling the candy cane from his mouth he pointed it at the younger teen. "Tomorrow you are leaving." Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel wouldn't let him, "Nothing is getting you out of this, no whining and no pouting!" Letting out a huff Castiel bit his lip, he would just tell Michael tomorrow that he was sick. Of course Gabriel noticed the look on his face, "Oh and I'm telling Michael tonight that it would be good for you to get out of the house!" A grin spread across Gabriel's face before he left the room leaving the youngest Novak alone. Groaning Castiel hit his fist against the bed glaring at the door. Gabriel would tell Michael and Michael would agree with him no matter what Castiel said to protest.

This summer had been amazing, he spent his time in Miami Florida at a resort with his family. He was happy to be there because he knew he was going home soon, not to mention he had a friend there. A man who worked at the resort brought his sons with him, he never met the youngest but he was fortunate enough to meet Dean. He was Castiel's age and a nice guy. Not that you would think nice guy when you first met Dean but he really was. The whole summer he was the only person who ever really talked to Castiel. Usually people wanted to talk to him because he had money but Dean didn't know about the money. Of course that was because he told Dean that his family won a contest and was able to come here. He only said that because he knew that the Winchesters didn't have much money and it wouldn't be fair if he flaunted his in everyone's face.

He never told Dean where he was from and Dean never said where he was from, it was just simpler that way. Gabriel and Balthizar were enough to drive him crazy during the summer though, anytime he would try to talk to about Dean his brothers would tease him relentlessly. They were under the impression that Castiel had a crush on Dean. And no matter how slightly true it was it didn't give them the right. Dean was straight, Dean liked or loved girls any girl honestly. The night before they left Gabriel and Castiel were talking outside and Gabriel happened to mention that Castiel liked a guy. Gabriel quickly shut up before saying any names which surprised Castiel until he turned around and saw Dean looking at them both.

Castiel went to talk to Dean but Dean refused to talk to him. When he got back he didn't want to make Gabriel feel bad so he said that he and Dean talked and that Dean believed him when he said that he had a small crush on one of the workers at the resort. He couldn't blame his summer friend for reacting the way he did. He knew how John Winchester felt about homosexuals or people who weren't straight. He was working on a pool and saw two guys holding hands when Dean and he were with him and made a few comments. Dean never did anything to upset his father so not talking to Castiel was obviously what he had to do.

Castiel wasn't sure he was gay, he'd only had one other crush before Dean. A girl named Meg from London who happened to be a total bitch in the end. She'd kissed him as a dare, with out him knowing it was a dare, then told everyone how bad of a kisser he was. So he had liked a girl and he liked a boy. Did that make him bisexual? He didn't know and he wasn't about to ask any of his siblings, he knew exactly what they would say. Gabriel would laugh and make a big joke about everything. Anna would over annualize things, Balthizar would just tell him that sexuality was a lie and if you wanted in someone's pants just go to it. He wouldn't ask Raphael anything no matter how much he wanted to talk to someone. Lucifer would just tell him why the person he liked was bad for him and that all he needed in life was his family and that everyone else was useless. Michael… well he wasn't sure how Michael would take him liking a guy in the first place so he wasn't going to ask him.

This fact left him alone with this problem, the only person he _told _that he _might _have had a crush on Dean was Gabriel. Balthizar just seemed to know. He was never told or given confirmation about his little brothers crush, Gabriel promised he wouldn't tell and no matter how annoying he was and how much he liked to see people squirm he never broke a promise.

Pushing the thoughts away from his mind he laid back in his bed closing his eyes. He didn't want to go out tomorrow. He however didn't see a way of being able to talk himself out of it. Michael and Lucifer both had been trying to get him to leave. If people thought they were bad when they argued against each other the world was not ready to stop the utterly unstoppable force of the pair when they both wanted the same thing. Unluckily Castiel was their new tag team project.


	2. Memories

**Okay well here is the next chapter! I'm kind of proud of this one and I hope you all like it! I'm glad that I did get some reviews so as long as people seem interested in this story I'll keep updating! I really hope you all like it and if you like it or have any ideas then let me know! I'm always open for suggestions! Dean isn't in this chapter, well he kinda is but... you'll see. But he will be in the next chapter! Hope you like it! Oh and I'm trying to make the angels seem in character but I might have made Lucifer a little OOC... not sure but if I have I'm sure someone will tell me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Influence <strong>

Memories make me want to go back there, back there

All the memories make me want to go back there, back there

All the memories, how can we make it back there, back there

I want to be there again

****Memories~ Weezer****

* * *

><p>The bright light filled the room pulling the sleeping boy from his dreams. Moving the blanket over his head he tried to block out the sun letting out a sigh not wanting to be awake. Castiel's dream wasn't one he was enjoying but he didn't want to be awake. He was dreaming about the first time he met Dean, it was more of him standing by watching the memory. He wasn't sure how Dean didn't know he liked him, the second he saw the other boy his eyes went wide and he never took them off of him.<p>

Before he was able to think back to the memory he felt someone push at his feet hard. Groaning he held tightly to the covers trying to just make whoever it was go away. He knocked Michael, Anna and Gabriel off the list because they either would have been nicer or worse. Lucifer or Raphael were the only two left, and they could just leave him alone.

"I will drag you out of this bed kicking and screaming and enjoy every second if you keep ignoring me!" Castiel let out a quiet groan as Lucifer's voice entered his ears. He wasn't sure if his brother would actually do it, that all depended on where Michael was now. "His lordship told me to wake you up Castiel. If you don't get out of this bed I'm dragging you out by your hair!" The clearly irritated tone and the fact that Lucifer called Michael 'his lordship' let the younger Novak know that his brother wasn't in a good mood, meaning he was five seconds away from being dragged down stairs by the hair.

Pushing the covers off of himself he sat up in bed glancing up at Lucifer who was standing at the foot of his bed. His dirty blond hair was all over his head as Castiel's usually was only his brother never left it that way. His pale blue eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed over his broad chest. Turning away from his older brothers stare Castiel gripped she blankets of his bed.

"I don't want to go out." he muttered, the thought had crossed his mind about lying and saying that he didn't feel good but that would only make Lucifer mad. Castiel was horrible at telling lies and his brother could see right through him.

Scoffing Lucifer shrugged leaning against the wall glancing out the window. "It doesn't matter what you want." Castiel was taken back by the harshness of his brothers voice but he did expect it at the same time. "You have to get used to it here, father doesn't want you there so this is the only place you have to go. Stay here with us or go have orgies with Balthizar you'll still be in Lawrence." Lucifer didn't fight the smirk as Castiel made a face when Balthizar and his orgies were mentioned.

Casting his eyes down he let his fingers play with the blanket. He'd never actually thought about the fact that his father didn't want him, or any of them really. Lucifer was the only one who ever voiced his opinions about their father. Long ago Lucifer made his feelings for their father well known. That was what made the twins move away from each other. Balthizar used to tell him that there was a time the twins hated being apart from each other, looking at them now he couldn't picture it.

"The truth hurts little brother. But it's still the truth, Michael and I are what you have." Castiel resisted the urge to answer that they were all he ever had but he held his tongue not wanting to admit it to himself. "It's not that bad here. It's smaller than London but look at it like I did! I don't like people so less people to piss me off!." He grinned down at his younger brother. "You don't like people thinking you're weird so less people to think things about you!" He was unable to stop the light laughter that escaped his lips as Lucifer grinned. Patting him on the back he walked towards the door. "Get dressed Michael wants to see you and you know you're going to have to go out."

Castiel watched his door close and stood up thankful that for once the hardwood floors he loved weren't absolutely freezing. As he made his way to his closet he tried to make himself stop thinking about what Lucifer said. His father didn't want them. He had never gotten to see the good side of their fathers the others mentioned every now and then. It changed when he was born or big enough to remember anything. Gabriel and Anna even had a few fond memories of their father. Castiel usually blamed himself for things he had no control over but he couldn't see how this wasn't about him. Their father was happy until he was born, or until his wife died, either way it was him. None of the others seemed to blame him for it, other than Raphael but honestly he didn't care about him. If he found out one day that one of the others blamed him like Raphael did he would be broken. So he was glad that they didn't, or that they were good liars.

Grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue v-neck he got dressed before slowly heading down stairs. From the stairs he could hear Michael, Lucifer and Raphael talking. Gritting his teeth he convinced himself that Michael told him to come downstairs. He could ignore Raphael but he wasn't sure his brother would do the same. Turning to the last step he looked at the three of them sitting at the island in the kitchen. Michael was a little shorter than Lucifer but he was more squared off than his younger twin. Where Lucifer had blond hair Michael had black hair that was always combed down. His eyes were blue-green depending on the light. His jaw was strong and he was more fit than any professor was ever thought to be. He simply demanded respect when he walked into the room.

Raphael was a little taller than the twins but thinner. He had darker skin than any of the others and his black hair was cut very short. His eyes were brown and a little to far apart to be normal in Castiel's eyes. He was sitting with a scowl on his face as he listened to Lucifer and Michael talk. No matter what it was if Michael said it Raphael thought it was the best words ever spoken. Rolling his eyes as Raphael nodded vigorously at something Michael said Castiel stepped into the kitchen making sure his footsteps were heard.

All three turned to look at him as he waved walking to the fridge trying not to look at Raphael any more than he had to. As he rummaged through the fridge not looking for anything in particular he heard a chair slide out and footsteps walking up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Raphael's retreating form. Biting his lip to stop the smirk that desperately wanted to come to his lips he grabbed a yogurt from the fridge turning to face his two older brothers. "You wanted me?" he tried to keep himself from sounding to bothered by the fact that he knew he was going to have to go out.

Michael smiled lightly nodding slowly, "Gabriel wants to go walk around a bit today." his tone was nice but the underlying tone of 'you'll do what I say with out question' was also there. "I think it would be a great idea if you went with him, you've been cramped up in this house for a week Castiel. You're 17 go outside meet people who might go to school with you!"

Raising an eyebrow at his brother Castiel nodded slowly, "You want me to go talk to random people who look my age? Is that safe?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Never in his life had he talked back to anyone like that. He'd never been in this kind of mood either though. Quickly he looked down avoiding Michael's eyes.

Lucifer let out a snort and Castiel cringed, if they started arguing over this he would never forgive himself. Glancing up he saw Michael give his twin a look but looked back to Castiel quickly. "You know that's not what I meant." his tone was now purely the 'you'll do what I say with out question' one. "Just get out of the house and walk around it's not healthy to be stuck inside." a burst of amusement flared in Michael's eyes as he looked over his brothers face. "You can go with Gabriel or you can go with Raphael, he's got to go register for classes today."

Feeling his face fall he looked at Michael and Lucifer who were both wearing the same little smirk. Now was one of the times he could see how alike they were, and how evil. "Gabriel here I come!" he said with fake enthusiasm. He noticed that one again the twins were wearing the same triumphant smile. Letting out a huff he walked back upstairs to his room grabbing his shoes pulling them on.

After walking out of his room he was almost ran into by Gabriel. Giving his shorter older brother a glare Gabriel patted his head stepping past him. Raising an eyebrow he watched Gabriel walk to Anna's pushing it open. "I sure hope you're dressed because I'm already in here!" Castiel rolled his eyes leaning against the wall. If Anna hadn't been dressed Gabriel would be on the floor bleeding before he even opened his mouth to say something stupid.

Castiel leaned against the wall waiting for Gabriel, by the look on his face he knew that his older brother knew he was going. Shoving his hands in his pockets he tried to listen to Gabriel and Anna but they were both talking too quietly for him to hear. Moving closer was an option but he wasn't one for listening in when the conversation didn't involve him. He didn't know where they would go today, probably to get ice cream and he wasn't sure but there might be some kind of candy store in town, they would go there. He wondered if he could convince his brother to take him to Barnes and Nobles as the brother in question walked out of their sisters room Anna following behind him.

Anna was a little taller than Gabriel with bright red hair. Her soft pale blue eyes were the same color as Lucifer's but they were much softer. She was the only one in the family who had paler skin than he did. She had hard features, slightly pointed nose, her wide mouth and eyes, and yet she seemed so soft to him. When they first went to Miami she had a crush on Dean, but as soon as she saw Castiel cling to him, for lack of better word of course, she didn't speak of it again. Anna smiled softly at him as she saw him leaning against the wall.

"Gabriel asked me to come with you guys, I hope you don't mind." she laughed lightly smiling wide at him.

Castiel couldn't fight giving her a small smile, "Not at all, it will be nice not suffering alone." he shifted his eyes down. For some reason Anna always made him feel… he didn't know how to describe it but he didn't like looking her in the eye, almost like he wasn't good enough for him. Maybe it was because she was an almost mirror image of his mother who he had seen in pictures.

Gabriel let out a loud gasp and put his hand over his heart looking at the pair with wide eyes. "Suffer? With me?" he shook his head putting on a fake look of hurt across his face. "You truly wound me dear Castiel!" he covered his face with his hands and pretended to cry.

Scrunching up her nose Anna smacked the top of his head, "Behave or we wont go to the mall." at those words Gabriel's head shot up and he puffed out his chest. The mall was where the candy store was, meaning Gabriel's definition of heaven. He watched his sister put her hands on her hips and raise an eyebrow challengingly. He knew Anna would win but he couldn't help but be amused.

Letting out an over the top sigh Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Anna before turning away from her. "Whatever I guess I'll just have to behave and have no fun at all!" he yelled grabbing Castiel's shoulder as he walked by pulling the younger teen behind him.

Glancing back at Anna he smiled following his brother as he walked down stairs. He usually had fun with Gabriel and Anna, and even if he wasn't having fun he just had to remind himself that his other option was Raphael and things would automatically get better in his mind. After saying bye to Michael and Lucifer, both of which were seated in the living room watching a movie not saying anything, surprisingly, they went to the garage. Anna wanted to take her Porsche but Gabriel insisted in taking his mustang. Castiel didn't have a car, he would get one when he left but now having six cars already was enough. He didn't know what car to get, there was only one car he knew anything about and he wasn't about to see that car anywhere.

After Gabriel getting his way after a half-assed argument they were seated in his brothers mustang headed to the mall. There was a book store in the mall so he was going to go there while his brother and sister argued over the fact that spending over a hundred dollars on candy was to much. He could see what was going to happen now. Gabriel would walk in grab anything that looked good, Anna would tell him to put some back, he would say no therefore an argument would start. This would lead to Gabriel putting back maybe one thing he had in his arms and only spending a total of 90 dollars therefore Anna had no reason to bitch. He had been through that scenario enough for a life time, the only thing that would change the outcome was Anna calling Michael like she had one previous time.

Gabriel drove down the road into town as Castiel leaned his head against the window in the back. He let Anna sit in the front of course, he didn't see a need to have 'shot-gun'. It wasn't small by most people's standards but to him it was. There wasn't the same feeling that he got of London, there he could blend in with people, no one would notice a face in a crowd of millions. Here however he wasn't like these people, country people. They had funny accents and they wore clothes he'd never dream of wearing. There were a few shops and such in the area they were in. Nothing to big but they weren't in the main part of town. Rolling his eyes he sighed quietly watching the sigh of 'Singers Mechanics' pass by. He almost didn't notice but one thing caught his eye.

In the parking lot of the shop was a 1967 Chevy Impala. His eyebrows pulled together as he watched the car until they drove out of sight range. Even then he kept his head back. Castiel knew that there was more than one '67 Impala in the world but he couldn't stop himself from letting his mind run. It was the same black color as the one he'd seen before. Leaning back in the seat he looked down at his hands chewing on the inside of his lip as he thought back to the first time he'd ever seen an Impala.

_Shoving his hands in his pockets Castiel walked along the side walk of whatever hotel he had wondered past now. Michael, Lucifer and Balthizar were arguing over something, he didn't care to know about what, so he decided to leave. The only thing he could think about was the fact that they had been on vacation only a day and they were fighting. A small part of him was thankful that it wasn't just Lucifer and Michael fighting and that Balthizar was there but he couldn't bring himself to care now. _

_He wasn't sure if anyone noticed he was gone. Gabriel and Anna had locked themselves in their rooms, after making sure Castiel was in his room and away from everything, and Raphael hadn't left his room all day. Of course Michael, Lucifer and Balthizar were to busy yelling to notice him walk right past them and out the door. When he got home however Michael would be in a bad mood so he would be in trouble then. But as he was before, he was really finding it hard to care. Later when he was in his room after being scolded he would ask himself why he did it but now was a different story. _

_They really should trust him though. Castiel was the model… well everything. He never disrespected his brothers or his father, he was never loud, he always did whatever he was told and even in school he was the absolute perfect student. Never breaking rules at home or school should have gotten him something. So what if he didn't want to hear his brothers yell? Thinking honestly Gabriel was probably gone long before he was. If anyone in the house hated the fighting more than Castiel himself it was Gabriel. _

_Stopping for a moment he looked around the hotel where he was standing. He knew how to get back, walk straight back the way he came, he didn't turn or anything. He was standing in front of an old car, it looked new but he could tell it was a 'classic' what ever that meant. It was a Chevy, that much he knew unless they changed the little cross symbol to something else when he was busy not caring about cars. The fact that it was old and a Chevy was all he knew about the car. _

"_Yeah she's a looker aint she!" a voice said from behind Castiel. Slowly he turned his head only to be met with the most stunning green eyes he'd ever seen. The boy looked about his age, taller, broader, rougher… manlier if he was honest. He looked like a guys guy. Leather jacket, button up shirt open showing a black wife-beater under. Worn jeans with grease stains and worn combat boots. "Soon she'll be mine I swear, my old man keeps saying it." usually Castiel found it strange that people referred to their cars as women but his mind was off focus. _

_His blue eyes were set on the full set of smirking lips that voice was coming from. Usually he wasn't one for southern voices but there was something about the way this guy spoke. The guys nose and cheeks were dotted with freckles and a few others spotted his face. His muddy blond hair was sticking up slightly completing the look he had. Feeling his face go red Castiel cleared his throat nodding slowly, "Oh? Cool… right?" he said quickly looking away from the man standing before him. _

_Rough laughter filled his ears as the other nodded not seeming to have noticed Castiel's staring, maybe he did have a staring problem like the others all said. "Cool? You have no idea. I was raised in this car." glancing up Castiel noticed the truth shining in his eyes. "Okay get this dude, it's a 1967 Chevy Impala." he spoke as if that was supposed to mean something to Castiel, he simply nodded like it did trying not to let his smile falter. "It's got an automatic transmission! And the horse power on this girl…" he stopped talking looking at Castiel for a moment before laughing again rubbing the back of his neck. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Castiel frowned and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped. "Don't feel bad I kinda get caught up when I talk about her, I like to think everyone loves her like I do!" _

_Swallowing hard Castiel shrugged, "Well s… she is a nice car, you automatic transmission and everything. She's a classic right?" he had no idea what he was talking about and only prayed to god that he didn't sound like a complete idiot, his already outrageously deep voice got deeper even. _

_A large grin spread over the guys face as he nodded running his tongue out over his lips. "Yeah she is." he let out a light laugh raising an eyebrow at Castiel. "Dean Winchester." he couldn't help but note the cockiness that Dean held as he spoke. The name fit him perfectly Dean was a strong name and Winchester was a gun if he was remembering right. "What's your name?" Dean asked holding out his large hand. _

_Clearing his throat he stood straighter, "Castiel Novak." he muttered slowly shaking Deans hand. It shouldn't have been surprising how rough Deans hands were but Castiel was surprised. _

_Dean raised an eyebrow, "Castiel?" he couldn't deny the lump that formed in his throat as Dean said his name. "Man we gotta come up with something shorter!" Castiel laughed quietly along side Deans loud laughs. "How'd ya end up looking at my future baby Castiel?" _

That was where it all started, when he met Dean, when he had his first crush on a guy (not that he would realize that till much later) and that was where Dean slammed the door in his face when he heard about Castiel liking a guy. He knew he shouldn't have, Dean had been an ass to him when he slammed the door, but he still wanted to see Dean again, hating Castiel or not.

"You okay Cassie? You seem kinda spacey." Shaking his head he looked at Gabriel who was looking at him through the rear view mirror. "If you say so…"

He was thankful Gabriel let up instead of pressuring him. He would probably do that later when Castiel wasn't so wrapped up in his thoughts. That was the best thing about Gabriel, when he could see that Castiel didn't want to talk about something he would wait till the thoughts weren't bothering him. By no means did he let it go later, he would push until he was told what he wanted to hear or until Michael was called. Castiel could only be thankful that he wasn't going to push the issue now.

When they pulled into the mall Castiel stayed by Anna's side as much as possible. He wasn't one for malls at anytime. He'd been to a mall maybe a grand total of ten times in seventeen years and none of them were by choice. Shopping wasn't his thing and if he had to shop he'd rather go to small stores where he didn't have to deal with a large number of people. Anna and Gabriel loved it here, he could hear a few complaints on how small it was compared to the other malls they'd been in but nothing bad. As they passed the book store Castiel slipped away from Anna's side as she asked Gabriel about something. They would, or should know where he was when they realized he was gone, he wasn't worried about that. He really just didn't want to subject the books to Gabriel.

The moment he stepped into the book store he felt a small smile come to his lips. It wasn't a big store, it was a smaller one but it was nice. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans he walked towards the fiction section. Castiel had enough non-fiction and things like that to last a life time. Maybe it was time he started reading more imaginative books. He'd read a grand total of maybe two fiction series, one was complete and the other he was waiting for the new book. Harry Potter and The Forest of Hands and Teeth were amazing books but he feel behind in English class when he had to write fiction, so getting a book would help him. He quickly over looked the black books with the red and white covers, he wanted to be more imaginative, not loose IQ points.

Letting his eyes scan over the shelves he didn't find many that caught his attention. When he reached the top shelf the small smile he had grew. Doctor Who. He didn't even know they made Doctor Who books, he mentally scolded himself for being a bad Whovian. He reached for the book but of course the one or few books he wanted were out of his reach. Letting out a huff he was surprised when a hand reached out grabbing the book for him. Quickly he turned around only to glare at the person behind him holding the book.

"Oh dear Cassie boy Doctor Who?" Castiel rolled his eyes looking at the smirk that was dominating Balthizar's face. Balthizar was maybe two inches taller than Castiel's 5'10 but he was still able to grab the book. His brother held the book in his hand still smirking at him. His blond hair was messy on his head, almost like Castiel's but Balthizar made his messy on purpose. "How did I know this was where you'd be?" Balthizar was the only one who picked up an accent in England, that was probably because he was the one who was out constantly.

Sighing Castiel held his hand out. "Give me the book please." he shook his head, he wanted more of the books but asking Balthizar to help him was making his stomach churn. He looked over Balthizar's face for a moment, "And you need to shave." he muttered.

Balthizar laughed loudly running his hand over his face, "I rather like it." he smirked, "And the ladies don't seem to mind it either!" he wiggled his eyebrows and Castiel scrunched up his nose. "Oh cheer up little virgin Cassie! How many books from the doctor do you want."

Choosing to ignore the virgin comment only letting his face go slightly red he turned away from his brother back to the shelf. "The other four." he said quietly as Balthizar handed him the book before grabbing the other four books from the shelf. "Thanks." he muttered taking the other books from his brother.

Deciding five books was enough for now Castiel walked towards the register. "Michael make you do this?" Balthizar asked behind him. Scoffing he nodded, "Well it's not so bad, it's good for you to get out a bit."

Castiel put the books on the counter as the lady working made her way from the back. "Hell is still hell. We even have Lucifer here." he couldn't help but use the pun that Gabriel loved using whenever Castiel called Lawrence hell.

Patting his brother on the back Balthizar leaned on the counter next to him. "You'll learn it's not all bad. You might even meet a nice girl to play with!" he stopped his smile and leaned in closer to Castiel whispering, "Or of course a nice boy."

When Castiel's face turned a brand new shade of red Balthizar seemed proud of himself and laughed ridiculously loud. The woman scanned his things looking at the pair with questioning eyes. After paying for his books Castiel shoved his money back in his pocket walking past his brother not caring if he followed. Any time Balthizar was around he found a way to embarrass him, the only thing worse was when Gabriel _and _Balthizar were together. Of course they would be, so the thought of throwing himself off the roof of the mall was slowly becoming a nice plan.

"Wow you don't even look like you have a hangover or anything!" Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabriel walked up to Balthizar and he holding a bag full of what could only be candy.

Anna was behind him rolling her eyes as well, "Sadly I had nothing that would lead to a hangover, big brother went to my house last night and took everything Lucifer bought me." Balthizar was making it seem like a joke but he could hear the undertones in his voice. Castiel would have hated to have been there, Michael wouldn't just take it he probably broke the bottles to get rid of it, meaning a very angry older brother.

The four of them walked around the mall for a bit more while Gabriel and Balthizar took turns making fun of Castiel's nerd books as they chose to call them. Anna stayed quiet for the most part looking in the stores at clothes trying to decide if there was anything worth buying. Castiel practiced blocking out what they were saying as they made their way through the mall. Castiel ended up buying a trench coat. He didn't know why, it was kind of bulky and Gabriel and Balthizar were yelling about how ugly it was but he wanted it. Now he had no idea where he would wear it but he felt like he needed it.

After their shopping they walked back to the car eating the food they'd gotten at the food court. Balthizar went back to his car heading to his apartment as they got in Gabriel's mustang. Setting his stuff in the seat next to him Castiel leaned against the window closing his eyes for a moment. They had been gone for a few hours so Michael would be pleased and not bother him anymore. School was tomorrow so he would be out most of the day then as well so he wouldn't be bothered about going out anymore. The only problem was, he wasn't ready to go to school tomorrow.

As they drove home Castiel eyes once again landed on the impala that was still in the parking lot of 'Singers Mechanics'. There was someone in the front seat but he couldn't tell who, maybe if he had seen the person he would have felt better, but that would have given his mind to much peace.


	3. He's Hurting Me

**Okay here it is the next chapter! I'm glad more people seem to be liking this story! Remember that this is very loosely biased so I'm not sure which parts of the movie will make it into the plot in any kind of ways. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone! I had a hard time deciding who would be the T-Birds but I watched season five and decided that it had to be the three guys from episode 3! Also for Lisa's role I wanted to make her the good guy, I read so many fics where she is the bad guy and I thought about doing it here but I like her better in the role I put her in! **

**Also remember I am not from Lawrence so I have no idea what the building looks like or what the teachers names are so I chose the names of some of my favorite teachers! I only know the colors and animal. There is a P.O.V change at the end but it's marked and it's clear who is speaking. I really hope you like it! Remember reviews make all writers happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Influence <strong>

"Caution the floor's wet in here been crying

I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying

I don't know what he's capable of doing

but he's hurting me"

**He's Hurting Me~ Maria Mena**

* * *

><p>The next morning came far to early as Castiel was concerned. It seemed he barley laid his head on his pillow when he was being woken up by Michael. After taking his time getting dressed he walked down the stairs. His clothes were nothing special, a green and black checkered button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of dark jeans. Anna would probably tell him to dress better but he could remind her of the baggy shirts he much preferred. He wanted to wear the trench coat he'd bought but it was to hot outside for that. A little voice in his head told him that if he was in London he could wear it when ever he wanted. Hushing the voice he stepped into the kitchen, he wanted to at least <em>try<em> to like the school he knew he was going to hate before he got there.

Gabriel was seated at the table listening to Michael and Raphael talk as he stabbed at the eggs on his plate. He caught Castiel's eye and winked as he pulled a doughnut hole from his pocket before quickly sticking it in his mouth. Biting his lip to stop from laughing he turned to Anna who was on her cell phone taking a bite of her apple. Michael was only drinking a cup of coffee and Raphael had an empty plate in front of him. Castiel never ate breakfast, it only made him sick to eat in the morning so he would go to Starbucks get a frappiccino then go about his day till lunch where real food was acceptable.

His satchel was thrown over his shoulder as he waited for Gabriel and Anna to finish eating. Pulling out his iPhone he looked at the time, 7:15. It was to early to leave but Castiel was already freaking out about the time. If there was one thing he hated it was being late. If he was late at all he wouldn't go, he had to be early even if he was on time he was panicking. It was one of his worst habits but he couldn't help it. Time was not his favorite thing, lateness was his worst, or one of his worst things, his self-esteem was probably his worst.

Castiel's hands fidgeted with his phone as it changed to 7:20. "My god Gabriel, Anna just go so Castiel doesn't have a fit!" Raphael yelled glaring at Castiel. "Your fidgeting is really annoying."

Sending a glare back at his brother's hard voice he clenched his hand around his phone, "I wasn't fidgeting!" he hissed.

Gabriel quickly stood up placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder leaning in to his brother, "Ignore him he's being a dick let's just go." he whispered lightly pushing his brother to the door of the kitchen. Anna had stood up and was silently glaring at Raphael who was wearing a small smirk. Michael sat still with his eyes closed but obviously annoyed and by the way his brother's body was turned away from Raphael he knew it wasn't directed at Castiel at all. "Go Cassie." Gabriel said out loud this time.

Letting out a sigh he nodded walking out the door followed by Gabriel and then Anna. Raphael lived to piss him off, he knew this he should just be able to nod and go on about his day. Today was probably the worst time to pull his stuff. All Castiel wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. He wanted to be in London, at school, with at least two people who didn't hate the thought of him existing. Raphael couldn't just leave him alone for one day? Was that as hard to ask for as it sounded?

He followed Gabriel into his mustang sitting in the back, he liked the back, people weren't looking at him as much so he was able to hide without being asked about his feelings. He had no problem with talking about things but he needed time, and he needed certain people to stop. His family more specifically. They asked him all the time, even when nothing was wrong. For once he wanted people to realize that Castiel wasn't a baby anymore. He didn't need Gabriel pushing him out of the kitchen; he could have fought with Raphael. He could have yelled like the rest of his family.

He hit his head against the widow as they drove the blaring music blocking out he sound. Castiel needed to stop; he knew that they only did it because they cared for him. Sure it got on his nerves but he knew that they didn't mean anything by it. Letting out a sigh his eyes landed on the school in front of him. Lawrence high school home of the Lions! He scoffed leaning a back in the seat holding tightly to the strap of his bag. They had posters along the building about unity and team work. That made him laugh, it wasn't going to be like that, the first day he'd have a few kids being nice to him, maybe even for the week but once he wasn't the new kid with the possibilities of being cool they would throw him aside. All he could do was hope that he found at least one person to be friends with.

"Well Anna, Cassie-boy." Gabriel said as he pulled into the obvious student parking lot on the right side of the school. Castiel looked at his older brother raising an eyebrow a small smile playing on his lips; he would still have Gabriel and Anna. "Time to bring some good ole' UK class to these Kansas hillbillies!" Gabriel smirked at the both of them before quickly jumping out of the mustang.

Anna rolled her eyes as she slid out but Castiel let out a small laugh. As he got out of the car after them he could see Anna scolding Gabriel for what he said. He blew her off looking around as his sister continued to hiss words at him. Castiel took the same route as Gabriel and started looking around at the other students in the parking lot.

They had obviously noticed the new car and the new faces. He first caught sight of a group of guys pointing at Anna with smirks on their faces. Castiel decided that he didn't like any of them. There were three of them, one a shorter guy with blond hair, a taller black guy and one who was slightly in between their heights with black hair. He scrunched up his nose quickly looking away from them at a different part of the parking lot. Another group caught his eye, they seemed to be the 'cowboys' or what ever of the school. There were three girls, one tall girl with long brown hair and sun glasses wearing a shirt he was sure was a size to small for her. A shorter blond haired girl with a soft face was standing next to her. There was also another girl with brown hair and big eyes, she was dressed differently than them but she seemed to fit right in. The fourth and final member of that group was a boy, he seemed kind of nervous and fidgety. He had very curly brown hair and there was a lot of stubble on his face.

"Castiel are you coming?" Anna's voice pulled Castiel from his thoughts. He looked at her as his face turned slightly red, she laughed lightly walking back to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about school here but Gabriel and I will be with you. You know that were not going to let people make fun of you." Her red hair fell into his face and he brushed it out of his face laughing lightly.

He nodded smiling at her for a moment, "I know that, it's just going to take a lot of getting used to." he muttered as they walked into the school. They had to get their schedules today, he was sure he'd be placed in all honors classes, he had been in London and they were higher in education than America.

A large blond woman was in the office when he stepped in with Anna next to him. Somehow Gabriel ended walking in after them even though he came into the school first. Castiel pulled his eyebrows together as Anna gave Gabriel her, what-did-you-just-do-and-don't-lie, look. The woman who's desk read Mrs. Bakers seemed to finally notice them. "Oh! You must be the Novak's!" She smiled looking over the three of them. "I'll be right back with your schedules!" she smiled before walking to another desk behind the counter.

This gave Castiel time to look over the main office. The school colors were obviously red and black due to the colors of the walls and decorations in the office. There was a few potted plants spotting the office and rooms that read Vice Principal and right behind the main desk where Mrs. Bakers was looking through files a sign that said Principal. The brick walls were obviously newly painted by the fact that they looked like it and you could still smell paint in the air faintly.

"Here you are!" Mrs. Baker said smiling as she walked back over to them, "Anael Novak." she could tell Anna was Anael because she was the only girl there. Anna took her schedule smiling, "Castiel Novak?" she raised her eyebrow looking between Gabriel and Castiel himself.

Before Castiel could reach out to take the schedule Gabriel grabbed it grinning, "That's me!" Gabriel grinned as Anna stepped on his foot forcing a yelp from Gabriel and Mrs. Bakers eyes to go wide. "Okay, okay sorry Cassie here." Gabriel gave Anna his best glare handing his schedule to Castiel. "Sorry about that Mrs. Baker, I thought you said Gabriel!"

She nodded slowly and Castiel rolled his eyes, this woman was in charge of things? Castiel sounded nothing like Gabriel. "Well I hope you have a good day Anna, Gabriel, Castiel!" she smiled at both of them as the blond haired girl and curly haired boy from the parking lot walked into the office smiling, "Oh there you are Jo! Chuck!" she said turning away from them. "These are the Novak's they are new here." Great, they were bring paraded like animals already. The woman addressed the boy who he now knew as Chuck, "Chuck, Anna and Gabriel are seniors like you so could you show them around school?" Chuck was a little short so he wasn't expecting him to be older than Castiel himself but then again Gabriel was even shorter than Chuck. As Chuck stuttered out a yes Mrs. Baker all but pushed them out of the office Anna yelled that she'd see him later. This could only mean that Castiel was stuck walking with Jo, it didn't bother him he had nothing against her but he wasn't sure how well she would take to him. "Jo this is Castiel could you show him around for the day please?"

Jo smiled at him and nodded, "Sure thing Mrs. Baker!" she yelled motioning for Castiel to follow her out of the office. As the door closed Jo turned to him and smiled holding out her hand, "You know this by now but I'm Joanna Harvelle but just call me Jo please." Castiel couldn't help but smile and shake her hand.

Clearing his throat he tried not to sound as nervous as he was, "I'm Castiel Novak." he muttered in his too low for his age voice letting go of her hand.

Jo laughed lightly shaking her head, "Calm down I not gonna bite or anything! I saw you in the parking lot, good thing you got me and not some the other guys you saw." it was obvious that she didn't like them, it was obvious in her eyes, "You really should stay away from them, they took a guy who was like my brother and turned them into a clone more or less."

"I don't think they would want to talk to me anyway." Castiel said quietly laughing lightly looking at his schedule for the first time. 1st Period was World History AP/CC with Woods, 2nd Algebra 2 AP with Scott, 3rd Physics AP with Wilson, 4th was Speech with Crawford, then lunch, then he had 5th English AP/CC with Hampton, 6th Computer skills with Johnson 7th Astronomy with Wilson (Again) and last was Theatre with Perkins. His eyes went wide, he had all the classes he wanted the college classes as well but he had theatre? He didn't want theatre he wasn't an actor or anything like that!

Jo seemed to see the panic in his eyes and took his schedule from his hands, "AP and CC classes? What kind of superhuman are you?" she laughed lightly, probably trying to make him feel better but it wasn't working. "Theatre? It's really not that bad I took it once and one of my old friends has taken it for the past two years I doubt he will this year but he loved it. He wasn't an actor either he was a crew type person but the teacher is really cool. I know a lot of shy people who take that class." She smiled at him softly as the bell rang. "We need to get you to class, just wait for me by the door and I'll go to your class to get you so you know where to go."

As Jo took him to Mr. Woods class she smiled and waved before getting to her own class. He smiled as he took his seat, since it was the beginning of the year he didn't have to introduce himself. Leaning back in his seat he smiled, Jo seemed nice, she'd even taken time to make him feel better. There was a small part of him that hoped she would continue to talk to him even after the day ended. Of course there was a chance that she was only nice to him because she was supposed to but she didn't have to tell him to watch out for those guys or anything like that. Jo had done that out of kindness. He looked through the other books he had been given in the front office, this school had much less rules than his old school did, that didn't make him have much faith, rules were set for a reason.

The rest of his morning classes passed painfully slow, no one sat by him unless they were forced to. In the classes where he had been forced to say who he was and where he was from he was called a liar once, because apparently to be from the UK you had to have an accent. The teachers he had were all wonderful if he was honest. They all knew what they were doing and thankfully in his Algebra 2 and Physics classes they used the metric system and not the Americans system so he had no reason to worry. The only class he didn't like was Speech with Mr. Crawford, the three guys Jo had told him to stay away from who he now learned were Tim, Steve and Ritchie were worse than he was told. They all had to say things about themselves in that class so when he said he was from UK he heard crude accents saying 'ello governor and other stupid stereotypical sayings. They yelled at the teacher who was a short man with a nervous disposition but he was nice.

Jo had done what she said and met him after every class showing him where his next class was and even pointing out some of the bad and good kids in the class he was in. After speech Steve and Tim were yelling in their horrible imitation accents with Ritchie laughing in the background when Jo walked up to him. "Don't you have something else to do with your free time then bother him?" Jo yelled putting her hand on Castiel's arm pulling him away. From them.

"Oh come on Jo why don't you leave the nerds and come to us you know we need someone like you!" Castiel felt his stomach churn at the motions that Ritchie was giving. Did these boys really have no tact that they would do that in public.

Pulling his eyebrows together Castiel frowned looking at Jo as she led him down the hall to what he assumed was the cafeteria. "I'm sorry… they should have more manners…" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, he'd never seen a man act so disrespectful to a woman in his life.

Jo stopped walking and shook her head with a small smile, "Don't worry about it Castiel, I'm used to it they've always done that. It's easy to just ignore them." he couldn't resist letting out the scoff he did. As they entered and left the lunch line Jo once again spoke. "Come on I have some people for you to meet!" Jo smiled and resumed pulling him down the hall.

Castiel's eyes went wide for a moment as he followed behind Jo, "I don't want to bother you or your friends I can just go find my brother and sister!" he stuttered out quickly, he wasn't sure about meeting so many new people in one day, he was flattered that Jo wanted him to meet her friends but it was a little much, shouldn't she warn them about him or something?

Letting out a snort she looked back at him raising an eyebrow, "You afraid of people Castiel?" Despite the level of truth he rolled his eyes laughing, as Jo turned away he closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. This was apparently happening if he wanted it to or not. "Guys this is Castiel he's one of the Novak kids who transferred here from London!" Castiel opened his eyes to see the other people he'd seen earlier in the parking lot, including Chuck, looking at him.

He felt his cheeks flush and he waved slightly when the girl with the dark hair and sun glasses whistled, "Hot damn boy am I glad I got a look at your angel face before I went completely blind!" Castiel's eyes widened slightly as a smirk played on the girls lips. "Pamela Barnes at your service Angel." she leaned back in her seat looking over at the girl next to her who was rolling her eyes. Castiel figured he'd gotten a new nickname, it wasn't the first and it wasn't the best but it sure was better than Cassie.

The girl with the large brown eyes smiled at him holding out her hand, "I'm Lisa Braeden." When she leaned foreword to shake his hand he could see the obvious bump in her stomach. She seemed to catch his eyes on her stomach because she placed one hand on her stomach and smiled, "And hopefully this Ben." she sat back down.

"Oh! I didn't mean to… stare I- I just…" he bit the inside of his lip, she didn't seem offended but usually when people stared it offended people even if they didn't say anything, he knew about holding in what you felt.

Lisa just laughed waving her hand, "No it's fine, I didn't mind your stare. It's the ones from the whores in school that already have children themselves that piss me off, you're fine trust me."

Nodding slowly he looked at Chuck who was sitting down writing in a notebook, "I'm Chuck." he said quickly glancing up from his book, "I gave your brother and sister a tour."

Castiel cringed at that, Chuck seemed to be in a different world, he didn't know if that was normal or a side effect of his brother. "I hope Gabriel didn't cause to much trouble." Castiel said apologetically.

Chuck looked up at him with his eyes wide, "No actually Gabriel stopped a guy named Tim from pushing me into a trashcan." he chuckled quickly before going back to writing in the obviously worn out notebook.

Pamela laughed pushing at Chucks shoulder, "Don't worry about Twitch here, he's just writing, I'm sure your brother is some big hero who kills the devil or something in that book of his!" Chuck shook his head muttering something about having to seal the devil away or something but just kept writing.

Looking around he took the empty seat next to Jo who had just sat down. He couldn't see Gabriel or Anna yet so he could sit with them for a little bit. Smiling he looked around the down at his food, it wasn't the best he'd seen but then again it couldn't be the worst he'd tasted right? Pushing his sleeves up he grabbed the burger taking a bite. Okay so it wasn't the worst or maybe it was just that it was his favorite food. He glanced around again trying to see if his brother or sister were here yet.

"Led Zeppelin?" Lisa said with her head tilted to the side, Castiel raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze to his wrist. He'd almost forgotten about it, "I don't picture you a big Zepplin fan." she had a small smile on her face.

Castiel cleared his throat and looked at the leather bracelet he had with the logo on the top, "An old friend of mine gave it to me before he… we, went our separate ways." he cleared his throat thinking back to when Dean gave him the bracelet. It was the day before they had gone their separate ways, he said it was getting to small for him and Castiel liked a few of their songs so Dean gave it to him. Despite how upset he'd been that day he couldn't bring himself to not wear it.

"You liked him." Jo spoke quietly with a small smile on her face looking over at the other girls at the table.

Castiel's eyes went wide as he shook his head quickly, he couldn't let the only people who would possibly like him think he was like that already. "No!" his eyes went around the table to fast.

Pamela raised an eyebrow that he could see over her sunglasses and held up her hand, "Calm down Angel! We don't care you liked a dude you can't help who you fall for!" she laughed slouching over in her seat smirking, "Can we mamma?" she turned to Lisa, "You like guys and Mamma here likes biker dudes who stay in town one day, we all have our dirty little secrets."

Lisa smacked Pamela on the back of the head before letting out a huff, "Secrets some of us would like to keep to ourselves Pam!" Lisa wasn't as mad as she was acting, Castiel could see it in her eyes. He also noticed three nicknames, Angel, Twitch and Mamma, Pamela seemed to give everyone a nickname, or at least her friends, which despite the fact that he probably shouldn't have, gave him hope. "So what was his name?" Lisa smiled sweetly, all three girls seemed interested.

Looking down at the bracelet he let out a small sigh shrugging, "I met him this summer in Florida over the break, I have no idea where he was from but his name is Dean Winchester." All at once he heard Chuck's pencil led break, Jo turn to look at him, Lisa's soft gasp and Pamela sat up straight smirking, "What…?" his eyes shot around the table as all four of them looked at each other. Had he done something wrong?

Jo cleared her throat and looked down at the table for a moment, "Hey you guys wanna take a walk down by the shop class?" she looked around at the others standing up. Castiel was confused more than he had been before.

Pamela's smirk seemed to grow even larger as she stood up, "Hell yeah I do Blondie, Mamma, Twitch get up!" Chuck let out a groan of protest but stood up anyway. "You're coming to Angel!" Lisa only shot Castiel a small look before trying to stand up herself.

Noticing her struggle Castiel held out his hand to help her get up, "Thanks Angel." Lisa muttered letting out a deep breath. She was bigger than he originally thought, maybe six or seven months along.

Pamela lead them down the halls walking towards what he could only assume was the shop class. Jo and Chuck were walking behind her and Castiel was even further behind walking with Lisa. She seemed to be in a bit of pain so he couldn't just walk ahead of her. As they turned down a hall in the very back of the school Pamela turned into a door leaving Chuck to hold it open for the rest of them. It was just a simple classroom with almost ancient desks and the old green chalkboards on the yellowing brick walls. There was another door in the room leading to a room that was obviously bigger and had sounds of heavy machinery going as far as he could see through the window. Stepping through the second door Castiel propped it open allowing Lisa to lean against the door frame.

Pamela let out a loud whistle and seconds later a scrawny looking guy walked out from behind one of the machines. "Ketchum get Leather and please keep the other monkeys back there!" She put her hands on her hips as the guy laughed. The guy was small with mousy brown hair that was in almost a mullet style. He was lanky with maybe an inch on Castiel himself.

"Ketchum?" Castiel turned to Lisa with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed shaking her head, "His real name is Ash, she's just watched to much pokemon I guess." he nodded slowly giving her a small smile. He didn't like being in a room full of big things that guys should know how to use when he had no idea what to do with any of it.

"God damn it Pamela I'm workin' back here what the hell do you want woman!" Castiel's eyes went wide as he stared down at Lisa who once again looked apologetic. He had to be hearing things, there was no way.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he heard Pamela laughing, "Oh it's not what I want just something you might be interested in seeing." she smirked. "Come here Angel!" she took off her glasses as she turned around.

Closing his eyes Castiel felt Lisa push on his arm a bit, letting out a slow breath he stepped foreword keeping his eyes closed. When he could feel Pamela beside him he slowly opened his eyes looking up seeing the one person he wanted so bad to see, but who never wanted to see him again. He wasn't sure he was breathing when he took in Dean's form. He was wearing the same greased jeans that he'd first seen him in, he knew they were the ones by the white paint stain on the left knee. He was wearing a plain gray shirt that was covered in grease as well. Dean's face had a few grease smudges but he was still as amazing as ever, his tanned skin that was dotted with freckles, the hair that was a darker shade than it had been in the summer but same style, and his green eyes which were wider than he'd ever seen them.

"Cass!" Dean said slowly as if he wasn't sure he was actually seeing the other teen standing before him.

Swallowing hard and forcing himself to breathe he nodded slowly, "Hi Dean." his throat hurt just from those few words. All he could think of was that Dean hadn't yelled at him yet.

The corners of Dean's lip's turned up slightly as he let out a breathy laugh, "The new kid from London. How could I no…" Dean's words stopped in his throat and the smile faded as four new people walked out of the back. Ash was one of them and of course the other three were Steve, Ritchie and Tim. Was Dean the friend Jo mentioned earlier.

"Wow wasting your time with them again Dean?" Ritchie said looking over the five of them. As Ritchie spoke to Dean he could see something change in his eyes as he looked away from them. "Oh hey look it's 'govna! They led you here? Why you don't know what to do with this stuff do you pretty boy?" Castiel felt his face turn red as he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Pamela. "Oh you brought Chuck with you?" Ritchie snorted looking back at Steve and Tim. Ash had moved to Dean's side and was looking at Jo.

"Dean." Castiel heard Lisa's voice from behind them, "Aren't you going to tell them to leave him alone?" He felt the tears well in his eyes, Lisa, someone he'd met less than five minutes ago cared more than Dean did… why would he? Castiel was just some fag to him.

Steve, Tim and Ritchie had curious looks on their faces as they looked at Dean. Green eyes went from Lisa and Castiel to the other guys before he puffed up his chest scoffing, "You don't know what to do with these things to you pretty boy?" Castiel felt his heart drop, "You should leave before you hurt your self, or get to excited." the last words hit him like a ton of bricks. Get to excited? He was basically calling him out in front of everyone.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears fell from his eyes as he looked back up at Dean, "That's really what you think of me?" he saw Dean's jaw go slack and his arm start to raise but he couldn't handle it. Three months and that was all he got from that, he couldn't even be nice to him. He didn't have to be his friend but anything would have been better than that. With out thinking Castiel shot back out the doors and down the hall ignoring the people calling his name behind him.

* * *

><p>Lisa shook her head as she watched the others run after Castiel. She felt the tears filling her eyes as she turned to watch Steve, Ritchie and Tim walk away laughing. Ash followed slowly behind them, he was one of them, her friends. When Dean left them Ash followed him to Ritchie's group, Dean was doing it all for his dad, so much so that it made Lisa sick to her stomach. Dean started to walk away almost as if he didn't see Lisa standing there. As she watched him tear Castiel up she forgot what she ever saw in him. When she decided they should stop dating and just be friends, she never thought it would get to a point where she didn't even want to breath the same air as him.<p>

"Dean Winchester I thought you were better than that." her voice was quiet but he stopped walking away.

He spun around to face her shaking his head, "Lisa you don't understand." he spoke through gritted teeth as he continued to shake his head.

Letting out a small laugh she felt a few tears run down her cheeks, "Did you forget who you first told Dean? I know everything about you." she shook her head a sad smile tilting the corners of her lips. "You crushed him, all because you wanted to look cool for Ritchie, Steve and Tim. As soon as I saw the bracelet he still wears I thought you'd finally decided that you didn't care what your dad thought." She looked down shaking her head, "But for you to do that to him, I was so wrong about you." Lisa spat at him before turning to walk away wincing as Ben kicked her rib.

Dean stepped foreword and grabbed onto her arm but she pushed him off, "Lisa let me help you!" he yelled clenching his jaw. "It's my fault you were at that bar in the first place." he muttered trying to grab her arm again.

She turned around to face him staring into his eyes, "Castiel helped me here and he would have helped me back if you hadn't broken him like that." she narrowed her eyes as he flinched, "This isn't your problem or your fault. You took me to the bar because I asked you and you were once the best guy I knew. But now I can't stand to breathe the same air as you. So let go of my arm and don't bother me again until you realize who you are." She gave him one last look taking in his eyes that were for once showing the Dean that would do anything for the group who he had just practically spat on, the clenched fists and the tensed shoulders, before walking off to try to find Castiel.


End file.
